


Naughty Photographs

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 11 - Stolen Jumper
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Paneville





	Naughty Photographs

He yawned and rubbed at his face as the words merged together on the page. His handwriting had improved since school, but not by much, it was now only slightly more legible because of the speed he had to write things down. If he didn’t, he would lose half the pertinent information. 

Neville yawned, loudly in the busy office. The day shift had just started, and he would be clocking off soon enough. Thoughts of his soft bed and freshly washed quilt brought a smile to his face. 

“Morning Sarge,” Muñoz called as he passed his desk. Waving his tanned hand in greeting. The man was older than most of their newer recruits, but he was all the more valuable for it. His level-headedness and maturity helped where most recruits were eager to prove themselves for advancement. 

“Morning Carl,” He greeted with what he knew was a tired smile. 

“Busy night?” The man asked as he removed his robes. 

Neville shook his head with another yawn. “Not really, Bernie and Fairview are in booking in a prisoner and Weasley and Leone are out at a domestic disturbance in Hackney. 

“Not the Stanley’s again?” The older man groaned, and Neville nodded. Munoz shook his head in disbelief. “One of these days, He needs to kick that girlfriend out. She is no good!” He pulled out a box from his pocket before expanding it to full size. “By the way, Cheryl made her esbat cookies again. Since she found that recipe, it’s all she ever makes, not that I’m complaining. My belt holes might do soon though” He laughed as he offered the box to Neville over the top of their desk dividers. Neville took a couple, Mrs Munoz was nothing if not an excellent baker. “I’m going to grab a coffee from the kitchen, do you want anything?” he asked pausing before leaving Neville alone again. 

“Milky coffee please,” He nodded before pushing one of the biscuits into his mouth. 

“Got it, Boss.” He smirked as he left the office again. Neville rubbed his eyes, only one more report and twenty minutes to go before he could leave. He slowly munched on the second biscuit as he tried to rush through his report. Movement caught his eyes, and he glanced up. Pansys photo on his desk moved. She must be up for the day. He smiled as he watched his wife stretch and smile at him. He remembered taking that photo and grinned to himself. Watching as she posed for him in the armchair, his stolen jumper hanging off her, long enough to be a short dress. Her milky calves kicked over the arm as she winked at him. He shook his head as he tried to concentrate on the report. 

It didn’t take long until he was looking up again. Pansy stood in the photo, the armchair behind hidden from view. She met his eyes as she slowly started to gather the material in her hands, hitching up the jumper as it moved up her thighs, exposing inch after inch of flesh. He watched eagerly, almost forgetting that it was a photo. He knew she was utterly naked except for the stripey jumper and licked his lips eagerly as she stared at him with her pale gaze, promising of delights to be revealed. 

He groaned to himself as he remembered the afternoon that he had taken the photo. Pansy had looked at him with the same come-to-bed gaze and had mounted him as he sat on the sofa. His cock twitched at the thought of her as his eyes focused again on the photo. She smirked and winked at him as she mussed up her hair and bit her lip. She drove him crazy. He watched as she turned and walked out of the frame. 

He sighed as he tried to will his growing hardness into submission. If he got through this report, he could finish on time and get home to her. A quickie in the kitchen before the children awoke sounded like the best idea ever. 

“Here’s your coffee, Sarge,” Munoz said from behind him, making him jump. He took a deep breath before turning to the constable. 

“Thanks, Carl,” he said, taking the mug from his outstretched hand. 

“Hopefully give you the energy to finish that report, so you can get home to your beautiful wife.” He smirked motioning to the now-empty frame on his desk. 

“She’s probably dead to the world right now,” He stalled. 

“But how long for once you get home is anyone’s guess,” Munoz smirked before walking off, sipping his coffee as he did so. Neville shook his head before sipping on his coffee. He would have the energy for something, he just hoped he didn’t waste it all on the blasted reports…


End file.
